


Socks

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: The Ladies Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-21
Updated: 2006-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Ginny thinks about socks





	Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: ABC Challenge #26: A - Argyle for [](http://joannablack.livejournal.com/profile)[**joannablack**](http://joannablack.livejournal.com/)  


* * *

Cho never takes off her socks when they fuck. When her feet move along the backs of Ginny’s legs, it’s never flesh against flesh. There’s always the slight roughness of material that eventually becomes softer. She takes them off when she showers, but that’s the only time that Ginny has ever seen Cho completely naked.

Tonight, Cho is wearing argyle socks, a pattern of pink and gray that matches the jumper currently lying on the floor by the bed. Ginny has grown to resent those socks over the last four months. She knows it’s silly to dwell on something so trivial, but she always feels the socks when they have sex. After, when they’re lying together and breathing in soft gasps of air, she’ll feel the bloody material against her own feet and it reminds her that she’s not actually had _all_ of Cho.

At first, she thinks maybe Cho has issues with her feet. She knows that Percy was always a bit uncomfortable because his left big toe was longer than the right so he refused to let anyone see his feet when he was younger. She has no idea if he’s still odd about his toes but that theory doesn’t work for Cho. She has perfect feet, tiny with toes that are normal size.

Ginny has thought about asking Hermione because she knows a lot about psychological things and might be able to suggest some reason why Cho never takes off her socks when she’s fucked but that would require confessing that she’s shagging Cho and they’re keeping it a secret for now. Not that Hermione would tell anyone but, well, Ginny doesn’t want to fuck things up like she tends to when she’s fucking someone and thinks there might be a chance for a relationship. She’s not sure yet if she wants more from Cho because the fucking is what started it all but she thinks it’s becoming more even if they’re not ready for it.

“What are you thinking about?”

Cho’s soft voice draws Ginny’s thoughts away from argyle socks. She looks up and sees a curious expression on Cho’s face. “Socks,” she says without thinking. She shrugs when Cho frowns and arches a brow. “Why do you always wear socks?”

Cho looks down and wiggles her feet. “My feet get cold,” she says simply. “I’ve slept in socks since I was a child. Why? Do they bother you?”

“Your feet get cold?” Ginny repeats as a smile spreads across her lips. “No, they don’t bother me. I just thought, well, I don’t know what I thought.”

“You’re odd,” Cho declares with a slight smile as she sits up, her breasts swaying in a way that catches Ginny’s attention, and pulls off the pink and gray argyle socks. She tosses them on the floor before she pushes Ginny back against the mattress.

“What are you doing?” Ginny asks as she shifts beneath the smaller woman. She reaches up and grabs a handful of flesh, squeezing Cho’s breast lightly. She feels bare feet against her legs and wonders why something so insignificant makes her grin like an idiot.

“I don’t need to wear socks to bed anymore. You’ll keep my feet warm now,” Cho decides before she lowers her head and licks a path up Ginny’s throat. Their gazes meet and she smiles rather shyly considering she’s naked and straddling Ginny. “Won’t you?”

Ginny brushes her thumb across Cho’s nipple and slowly nods her head. “Yeah, I will,” she promises before she leans up and kisses Cho.


End file.
